Mientras la puerta esté cerrada
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Porque a Edward nunca le importó quebrarse más si Carlisle lo reparaba con caricias; donde Carlisle ya no sabe aceptar lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sólo los juntaba el aprovechar los momentos donde Esme no estaba. Edward/Carlisle; slash.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que se reconozca, a Meyer.

**Summary:** Porque a Edward nunca le importó quebrarse más si Carlisle lo reparaba con caricias; donde Carlisle ya no sabe aceptar lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sólo los juntaba el aprovechar los momentos donde Esme no estaba. Edward/Carlisle; slash.

**» Nota:** Situado en los años donde sólo eran Carlisle, Edward y Esme; donde Edward aún no veía a Carlisle como un padre y se hacía la idea de que era como su hermano.

**» Nota II:** Yo soy fangirl, y no pude contenerme en publicar esto que tenía hace tiempo escrito. Ojalá les guste, saben que amo esta pareja. :D

* * *

**Mientras la puerta esté cerrada**

**

* * *

**

—Deberías sacar tu mano de _ahí_ si no quieres causar un infarto único a un vampiro.

Carlisle puede bromear mientras Edward le baja el cierre de los pantalones. Puede sonreír de mentira. Y el otro vampiro fingirá que no escucha sus pensamientos aterrados y de auto-desprecio; ¡si tan sólo tuviera una idea de cuánto se estaba controlando para decirle que no era un monstruo, como se estaba denominando!

—A _una_ vampiro —Edward corrige, y no se da cuenta de que una emoción negativa se le ha colado por la voz y le ha encogido el corazón al doctor.

Y es que Esme ha salido, anunciando que en un par de horas volvería de unas compras innecesarias _(es que es la consentida de Carlisle. Es que él le da todo lo que ella quiere)_, que vio _una mesita de café tan hermosa y única que no encontraremos en otro lugar_ que se vería perfecta en el salón.

(Edward suele preguntarse si ése buen gusto decorativo no le había sido otorgado luego de su transformación).

—De todas formas, es un ser inmortal.

Sinceramente no sabe porqué sigue hablando. Quizás es para debilitar un poco a esa atmósfera de tensión. Quizás no y sólo quiere defender a Esme. De todas formas Edward gruñe internamente, sea cual hubiera sido la razón, y aguanta las ganas de resoplar.

(Porque ha sido paciente, se ha tragado todas sus quejas y ha sonreído mentiras; ha ocultado la soledad de sus ojos y el latido ausente de su corazón —un latido mudo que nada tiene que ver con la muerte de su cuerpo—. Se ha callado.

Y se callará siempre que vea ese brillo en los ojos de Carlisle cada vez que ve a Esme.

A pesar de que sus pensamientos hacia ella sean como un segundo infierno y le opriman esa no-vida, se callará. Callará porque lo quiere, porque ve que él _la_ quiere y porque tal vez, un "tal vez" que pensó que _debería_ estar ahí, así es mejor).

—Yo soy _un_ vampiro. Ella es _una_ vampiro, y tus sentimientos hacia ella son diferentes a los que tienes hacia mí —decir la verdad cuesta, más cuando le quita la camisa y ve aquella piel que ya se conocía de memoria, esa que tantas veces había tocado antes de que Esme llegara.

(Le duele un poco saber que las cosas no serán como antes.

Y se siente egoísta).

—A ambos los quiero… —intentó defender.  
—Es diferente —y dio por terminado aquél diálogo cuando apretó un puño y pegó su boca a la de él.

(Le duele también pensar que conoce esa boca como la palma de su mano).

Carlisle soltó un suspiro cuando una de las manos de Edward se posó sobre su vientre, acariciando casi con devoción la piel fría (tibia) eterna de su cuerpo perfecto.

Esto no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Sabía que estaba lastimando a Edward, que se estaba lastimando a sí mismo también, pero era que, simplemente, no podía detener esas caricias que le nublaban la vista y le hacían estremecer, soltando suspiros que le costaba reconocer como suyos.

No, no estaba bien. Entonces, ¿por qué seguían haciéndolo?

—Edward… —suspiró Carlisle con voz difusa, intranquila pero un poco perdida—, nosotros… n-no…

(_«Nosotros…»_, piensa Edward, y le gusta cómo suena en los labios de Carlisle).

El aludido se separó rápidamente del otro, de la calidez que sobornaba su locura, de su cuerpo que nublaba sus sentidos, que eliminaba todo el maldito resto del mundo. Y, a pesar de que no necesitaba aire, su respiración se había agitado bastante.

—_No está bien_, ¿verdad? —musitó suavemente, mirándole a los ojos, buscando alguna oportunidad a la cual aferrarse, aunque fuera tan delgada como un hilo y tan débil como un cabello; se aferraría—. Pero… no me importa, Carlisle —dudó en acercar su mano hasta el rostro del otro. Decidió no hacerlo—. ¿Estoy…? ¿Estoy siendo egoísta?

Carlisle no pensaba que fuera así, nunca se le había si quiera pasado por la cabeza que Edward fuera egoísta, todo lo contrario. Y no es como si en algún momento pudiera pensar algo malo sobre su… su… sobre Edward.

—¿Y mentiroso? —prosiguió el otro, haciendo caso omiso a los pensamientos del doctor—. ¿Esconder la verdad es mentir, Carlisle? Porque tengo demasiados secretos y pensamientos que no he dicho… —acercó un poco su rostro al de Carlisle, haciendo que sus cabellos le rozaran la mejilla y sus pestañas, la boca—. ¿Mmm…? Dímelo, Carlisle, porque… porque hay cosas que _nosotros_ no le hemos dicho a Esme, ¿verdad? Y están todas guardadas en un cuarto y con la puerta cerrada. ¿Hemos tirado la llave muy lejos? ¿Quieres abrir la puerta? Porque yo… yo no, Carlisle —suspiró sobre su boca antes de darse el lujo de rozar sus labios—. No me importa quebrarme un poco más… sólo si eres tú quien después me repara de esta manera.

Impacientemente, sin esperar una respuesta del doctor, le cubrió la boca con la suya, así como muchas veces había hecho antes; acariciando sus labios. Se sonrió en el beso cuando los brazos de Carlisle le rodearon el cuello y lo apretaron contra sí con ternura.

Y era que, sinceramente, no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, si deberían o no; eran pocas veces, como esas, cuando se permitía ser un poco caprichoso.

De cualquier forma, ¿_debería_ decirle a Carlisle que había ya percibido el olor de Esme en el recibidor?


End file.
